La catastrofe de las Megaevoluciones
by Amy Mitsuki-chan
Summary: La historia se desarrolla mientras Ash y sus amigos continuan con su viaje en Kalos, lo que comienza como una presentacion de pokemon en la Ciudad Luminaria termina siendo una catastrofe. Habrá reencuentros que hasta sorprenderan e incluye el pokeshipping.
1. Reencuentro

**La catástrofe de las Megaevoluciones**

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentros **

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

_Kalos, "donde los sueños y aventuras comienzan"_

Y continuando con esta gran aventura para Ash Ketchum y sus amigos, en búsqueda del tan ansiado puesto de Maestro Pokemón, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, acompañado por su inseparable amigo Pikachu y nuevos amigos por delante.

Es aquí hasta donde llegaron nuestros héroes, Ash y sus amigos, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, a una de las ciudades de la Región de Kalos, Ciudad Relieve para conseguir su segunda medalla para ingresar a la Liga Pokemón de esta región.

Ahora ellos se encuentran merodeando por la Ciudad costera (también denominado así), recorriendo las calles de para dirigirse al Centro Pokemón.

- Ahora que estamos en la Ciudad Relieve, podré intentar ganar la 2da medalla – lo dice con los puños en alto el entrenador de cabello azabache.

- ¡Pika pika! – secundó con entusiasmo el pokemón eléctrico, que se posaba en el hombro de su entrenador.

- Aunque ahora que lo pienso debería comer algo – comentó Ash avergonzado mientras se tocaba la barriga.

- Toma Ash, espero que esto te sepa a gusto – Serena le extendió una pequeña bolsita con galletas caseras, el entrenador se lo agradeció con gusto.

- ¡Gracias Serena! siempre me salvas de las situaciones que más necesito – alagó el entrenador de gorra roja mientras comía con deleite la galleta preparada por Serena – Wau, y como siempre te salen deliciosas – Ese comentario provocó un leve sonrojo para la muchacha que también es su amiga de la infancia.

- ¡Estamos cerca de centro Pokemón hermano! – aclaró con entusiasmo la niña rubia mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano mayor, este suspira al saber las intenciones de su pequeña hermana, y su Dadenne estaba sonriente con Bonnie.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

Ahora en el enorme edificio en donde se recomponen los pokemón de los entrenadores, ellos ahora estaban en el la recepción, hasta que una enfermera Joy se les acerca al grupo de viajeros.

- Hola soy la enfermera Joy de esta Ciudad y les vengo a dar un aviso muy importante sobre…– pero su presentación es interrumpida por la pequeña niña del grupo.

- Disculpa señorita, mi nombre es Bonnie y él es mi hermano Clemont ¿le gustaría casarse con él? – la mujer pelirrosada la miró con extrañez, hasta que apareció su hermano alejándola de la recepción.

- Vamos Bonnie, seguramente debes tener sueño –Clemont la tomó del brazo para sacarle de esta vergonzosa situación.

- ¿Y cuál es su aviso importante? – preguntó Serena

- Tengo un mensaje del Profesor Ciprés para Ash Ketchum – declaró la mujer pelirrosada, mientras ambos entrenadores intercambiaron miradas confusas.

- Soy yo – se señaló el entrenador de cabello azabache, la enfermera les indicó para que ambos entrenadores la siguieran, cuando llegaron a la cabina de llamadas, apareció un mensaje gravado del Profesor de aquella región.

"_Hola Ash Ketchum, este mensaje es una invitación en caso de que quieras conocer más especies de Megaevolucion de los pokemón de la regiones, habrá un presentación de ellos en la Ciudad Luminaria en los próximos 4 días, si les parece interesante, sería genial que trajeras a tus amigos. También he notado que posees un Charizard, te he estado observando en batallas de otras Ligas pasadas, por la tenue mención, y si te parece bueno, mis investigaciones comprobaron que Charizard posee dos megaevoluciones, claro si estas interesado, nos sería de grata ayuda._

_¡Muchas gracias por su interés!" _

La pantalla en la que se mostraba al profesor de cabello azul se había apagado, luego de unos minutos se dirigieron hacia un pequeño restaurante de la Ciudad.

- Y eso fue lo que me dijo el Profesor Ciprés – concluyó el entrenador pelinegro con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Entonces quieres volver a Ciudad Luminaria? – preguntó Clemont mientras se comía una rebanada de sándwich.

- ¡Está decidido! – Contestó Ash con una sonrisa entre dientes – Supongo que no tendrás problema en volver a tu ciudad – sugirió el entrenador pelinegro.

- Por supuesto que no – contestó con clemencia el rubio de anteojos.

Mientras tanto Serena y Bonnie se dirigieron juntas hacia las calles de la Ciudad Relieve viendo ropa de una vidriera.

- ¡Vaya que lindos atuendos! – comento Serena con asombro.

- Creo que será mejor que volvamos con mi hermano – propuso la menor, pero luego inclinó su cabeza hacia la vista de la Ciudad, y soltó un grito eufórico – ¡Qué lindo Pokemón! – se acercó rápidamente para abrazarlo, era un pokemón redondo de un color azul, y una cola como resortera con una terminación de una pelota azulito. Serena dirigió su mirada hacia Bonnie que ahora estaba abrazando a un pequeño pokemón y sacó su pokedex.

**Dexter: Azurill, pokemón bebé, también conocido por ser un Pokemon esfera de agua. Azurill es capaz de arrojar su cola cumula y capaz de moverse con ella. **

- Vaya, es un pokemón bebé y es muy adorable – Comentó Serena, pero luego ocultó sus manos en su espalda, pensativa – Pero… ¿qué hace un pequeño pokemón merodeando por aquí? –

- ¡Azurill! – una voz femenina llamó la atención de ambas muchachas, Bonnie ya tenía al pequeño Azurill en sus brazos, la muchacha desconocida se detuvo frente a ellas un poco agitada.

- ¿Eres la dueña de este adorable pokemón? – preguntó la pequeña Bonnie mientras se acurrucaba con el pequeño – ¡Es muy lindo! –

- Sí, lo soy – contestó una chica de cabello anaranjado que tenía una coleta al costado, una musculosa rosa más un chaleco amarillo con detalles blanco, y sumando unos Shorts de jean verdosos con zapatillas rojas más una mochila del mismo color que su calzado – Es un pokemón muy curioso y le gusta escaparse pero es un alivio haberla encontrado – agregó al final la pelirroja, que por último tenía unos ojos verdeazulados.

Luego un chico se le acerca a la entrenadora pelirroja para extenderle una pequeña agenda – Disculpa señorita Misty, Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean ¿Le gustaría darme su autógrafo? – Era uno de los fanáticos de la chica pelirroja que al parecer era muy famosa en algunos rincones de la Ciudad de la Región de Kalos.

- Claro, no hay problema – le contestó amablemente la pelirroja mientras daba su firma a su admirador, luego este se lo agradece y se va corriendo satisfecho de obtener lo que quería.

Serena y Bonnie se quedaron observando la escena con asombro, estaban en frente de una muchacha famosa en ciertos aspectos.

- ¿Entonces eres Líder del Gimnasio Cerulean? – preguntó con curiosidad la chica que le gustan los atuendos de moda, ella asintió sonriendo, luego la pequeña Azurill saltó directamente a los brazos de su entrenadora.

- Debo agradecerles chicas – gratuló la pelirroja, pero luego mira su pulsera reloj y se da cuenta de que es medio tarde, entonces hace una reverencia y se va corriendo – Me gustaría charlar con ustedes, pero estoy en un gran apuro – vociferó la pelirroja mientras se tomaba el lado en donde habían ido ambas chicas para llegar a este local.

- ¡Es líder del Gimnasio! – Dijo la pequeña niña mientras soltaba una sonrisa pícara – Seguramente sería buena esposa para mi hermano – agregó con entusiasmo mientras Serena tenía una gota en su sien.

- Será mejor que volvamos con Ash y los demás – sugirió Serena mientras ambas tomaron por el mismo camino que tomó la pelirroja, pero sin necesidad de apuro.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

Mientras tanto Ash y Clemont seguían con su conversación sobre el tema de las Megaevoluciones, hasta que el Pikachu de Ash movió sus puntiagudas orejas como si hubiera percibido alguien en especial y sin evitar soltar una sonrisa Pikachu se fue corriendo del Restaurante.

- ¡Pikáchuuu! – esbozó sonriente el pokemón amarillo mientras se dirigía a las calles de la Ciudad.

- ¡Pikachu espera! – vociferó el entrenador mientras seguía a su pokemón eléctrico, Clemont lo iba a seguir hasta que detuvo la mano de su pequeña hermana menor.

- ¡Ya volvimos! – dijo divertidamente la pequeña Bonnie, haciendo que Clemont se detuviera.

- ¿Dónde está Ash? – preguntó Serena mientras miraba por todas partes del establecimiento.

- Pikachu salió corriendo del restaurante y Ash comenzó a seguirlo – respondió Clemont luego de acomodarse sus lentes.

- Será mejor que los busquemos – ideó Serena mientras salía del establecimiento seguida por Clemont y Bonnie.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

- ¡Pikachu pi! – el roedor eléctrico saltó directamente a los brazos de una chica pelirroja.

- ¿E-eres el Pikachu de…? – preguntó confusa Misty mientras tenía al Pikachu en sus brazos, Azurill se encontraba ahora en el hombro de su entrenadora. Pikachu afirmó dichosamente – Realmente te extrañe Pikachu – se acurrucó con el pokemón eléctrico, luego pensó que obviamente era el Pikachu de esa cierta persona.

- ¿M-Misty? – se oyó una voz completamente familiar que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera en la espina dorsal de la pelirroja.

- ¡Ash! – exclamó con sorpresa al notar la presencia del entrenador, luego desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, con sus ojos en blanco y el entrecejo medio fruncido – …Hola – saludo con una voz tosca y secamente.

Ash se acercó hacia donde estaba Misty, Pikachu, por instinto saltó al hombro de su entrenador, pero Misty mantenía sus ojos en blanco, parecía que no quería dirigir su mirada hacia él – ¿qué haces en Kalos? –

-Asuntos míos – fue la respuesta escueta de la pelirroja, mientras daba media vuelta para continuar con su recorrido.

- ¡Oye! ¡Vienes después de tanto tiempo y luego…! – ya para su sorpresa Misty estaba ya lo mirando con sus orbes verdeazulados que expresaban furia.

- ¡¿Y luego qué?! – Exclamó iracunda la pelirroja – Después de tanto tiempo por el cual traté de localizarte, saber si estabas bien, p-pensar en ti – Misty se sonrojó un poco, y esa última oración sorprendió al entrenador – pero por alguna forma a ti jamás se te ocurrió en pensar si yo también lo estaba en estos momentos ¡Ni siquiera una sola llamada Ash Ketchum! – Esto último lo dijo con una voz apretada y sin evitar mirarlo a los ojos, luego soltó un suspiro para autotranquilizarse – Además es bueno saber que ya dejé de ser una persona importante en tu vida ¿y sabes por qué? – Ash se encontraba estupefacto, cada palabra de Misty parecía que estaba dándole punzadas enormes en su pecho – ¡Porque tú ya dejaste de serlo! – vociferó con impotencia y sus ojos apretados para luego irse corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Hey Misty! – Por fin Ash había entrado en razón mientras veía como Misty se marchaba, esas últimas palabras lo habían destrozado, ahora al saber que ella no quería saber nada de él, hizo que por alguna razón le doliera su corazón.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

_**Holaaa a todos los lectores que se atreven a leer mi 2do fanfic n_n espero que les haya gustado el 1er capítulo :D bueno al final ese reencuentro salió muy feo u.u ahora Misty no quiere saber nada de Ash, la razón, bueno ya está en el capítulo, pero necesito esa opinión. Tanto tiempo que Ash ni siquiera la llamó, y bueno saben cómo es Misty ((cof, cof, orgullosa))… espero que me haya salido realista.**_

_**Y se preguntaran que hace Misty en Kalos ¿verdad? Jajajaja lo sabrán n_n en el siguiente capítulo jijijiji **_

_**Supongo que para este fic el segundo capítulo saldrá a mediados de Marzo n_nU sorry es que no tengo internet a mi disposición u_u y bueno tampoco me dejan ir a un ciber, por lejanía.**_

_**Otra cosa, sobre las personalidades de Serena, Clemont y Bonnie ¿Me salieron sus personalidades tal como son en el animé? Bueno, sinceramente vi un ep de la serie XY y mi estilo de escritora de fanfics es respetar las personalidades de los personajes, espero que me haya salido bien.**_

_**Realmente debo agradecer al Autor de fanfics Zasumi por darme un lindo nombre para esta historia n_n ¡este capítulo va dedicado a vos amigo! **_

_**Ayyy si serían tan amables con esta chica, podían dejar REVIEWS :D poorfisss n_n **_

_**¡Saluditos y cuídense!**_


	2. Desconcierto

**La catástrofe de las Megaevoluciones**

**Capítulo 2: Desconcierto **

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

Y así comenzó la desdicha del entrenador para su reencuentro, mientras veía a distancia como se alejaba su amiga que al saber ahora ya lo odiaba, no fueron necesarias aquellas palabras para darse cuenta solo, sino su miraba hablaba más que mil palabras.

- Pika pi – llamó el pokemón eléctrico a su entrenador para que saliera del trance, la vocecilla del pokemón se mostraba apagada y sus orejas puntiagudas bajaron ante la preocupación.

- Lo sé Pikachu – luego dirigió su mirada con determinación hacia el camino donde se fue Misty y apretó los puños – Pero….pero esta sensación que tengo ahora es….es aplastante – su voz sonaba ronca, todos sus sentidos se habían desequilibrado por unos momentos, esta vez su mente no hablaba sino algo más allá de su subconsciente que quiso sobreactuar temerariamente, quería seguir a Misty.

Comenzó a tomar carrera para ir más allá de lo que siente, y dejarse llevar como siempre de sus instintos, pero luego sintió pesadez en el hombro derecho, no era Pikachu que se posaba como siempre en su hombro, sino una mano que detuvo toda aquella acción que pensaba hacer hace instantes. El entrenador de cabello azabache gestionó la acción inclinando su cabeza para observar que la persona que lo detuvo.

- ¿Ash que sucede? – preguntó Serena mientras su otra mano libre se posaba en su pecho, en ella se apreciaba preocupación por él.

- ¿Ash qué le ocurrió a Pikachu? – secundó el rubio de anteojos, su mirada se notaba extrañez ante la situación, ahí acompañaba la pequeña Bonnie con su Dedenne en su regazo.

- Yo… – luego volteó su mirada hacia el camino que iba tomar, pero se notaba completamente desierto y regresó su vista hacia sus amigos – Pensaba en regresar a Ciudad Iluminaria para aquella exposición – se denotaba nervioso al saber que estaba mintiendo en la cara de sus amigos pero su farsa era tan obvia como el Meowth del Equipo Rocket.

- De acuerdo – contestó Clemont con una mirada escéptica, era completamente farsa su declaración y bastante obvia, claro, él también notaba el rumbo que tomaron los ánimos de Ash desde que se fue del Restaurante hasta ahora, se veía desolado.

A pesar de la declaración de Ash, Serena se veía completamente incrédula, conociendo de antemano al entrenador que admiraba mucho y más allá de eso, pero de todos modos, su corazón no quería que Ash estuviera triste, no le gustaría ver a su querido amigo afligido, ella quería conocer la razón, pero en estos momentos no eran los indicados para conocerlos, así que guardó silencio.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

Mientras tanto en la carrera de la pelirroja, se detuvo a unas cuantas cuadras después de haber corrido sin parar y sobretodo sin mirar atrás. Se encontraba agitada, pero también se notaba dolida mientras se aferraba fuertemente con su Azurill, que esta la miraba con preocupación.

- Eso… es todo – su voz se notaba cansada de tanto recorrido brusco, ese reencuentro bastó completamente para canalizar su resentimiento acumulado durante mucho tiempo hacia el chico que llegó a su corazón, pero por alguna razón quería sacárselo de encima, o al menos quería olvidarlo tal como él lo hizo con ella. Ella aparentaba la rudeza en todos los aspectos, pero sus verdeazulados ojos comenzaron a tornarse un brillo húmedo que amenazaba con derramar unas cuantas lágrimas – ¡No! ¡No lloraré por él! – se repetía muchas veces pero optó por apretar fuertemente sus ojos para desapercibir aquello que amenazaba en cada instante.

- ¿Azu? – llamó el pokemón bebé a su entrenadora haciendo que ella la mirara. El pequeño pokemón se notaba triste ante los ojos de su entrenadora.

- No te preocupes Azurill – luego le sonríe para que el pokemón se tranquilizara – Estoy bien – el pokemón que estaba en su regazo le daba tanta vida, que aquel sufrimiento que estaba a punto de salir se disiparon mágicamente. Ella continuó con su camino tranquilamente hacia el Centro Pokemón de Ciudad Relieve mientras recordaba a cómo había llegado a esto.

-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-

_En el privilegiado Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean se escuchaban pequeños estallidos que presenciaban una batalla pokemón en la cual Misty, la Famosa Líder del Gimnasio estaba luciendo a su pokemón rana rey contra un entrenador de experiencia que quería su preciada medalla, así es, la Medalla Cascada, era como una de las medallas más difíciles de la Región, sobre todo por la inteligencia de la chica que lo representaba._

_- ¡Politoed usa rayo burbuja! – desde su bocaza lanzó varias burbujas que se dirigieron hacia un pokemón azul que era una hermosa serpentina._

_- ¡Dragonair esquívalo y usa Atactrueno! – exclamó confianzudo el entrenador mientras su pokemón dragón esquivaba fácilmente ese ataque y lanzo un gemido rayo hacia su contrincante._

_- Jah! Como si un ataque eléctrico me detuviera – bufó la pelirroja tranquilamente mientras su Politoed se levantaba con facilidad mientras aplaudía para mostrar su entusiasmo._

_- Dragonair, dirígete a la piscina – el pokemón dragón le obedeció, sabiendo de antemano que son aquellos pokemón que se adaptan completamente en una superficie acuática __**"será mejor que lo ataquemos sorpresivamente"**__ pensó el chico. _

_- ¡Politoed tú también! – el pokemón rana acuática se zambulló felizmente en la piscina mientras analizaba su búsqueda hacia el pokemón dragón._

"_**Te tengo"**__ pensó maliciosamente el muchacho – ¡Dragonair usa ciclón! – el enorme torbellino que luego pasó a ser a tifón tomó desprevenido al Politoed de Misty mientras el torbellino de agua ya lo estaba acechando._

_- Vaya... eso sí que no me lo esperaba – dijo la pelirroja que para la extrañez del muchacho se mostraba tranquila, pero luego sonrió teniendo de antemano un plan en mente. Mientras Politoed estaba dentro del remolino – Usa chorro de agua contra el suelo – el pokemón de agua obedeció la indicación de la pelirroja y gracia al impulso del agua logró salir del tifón, ahora se encontraba en los aires – ¡Termínalo con rayo de hielo! – el rayo gélido congeló completamente la piscina incluyendo al Dragonair, que ahora se encontraba debilitado._

_- Muy buena batalla Dragonair – alagó el entrenador con un aire de buen perdedor mientras un rayo rojo regresaba a su pokemón dragón debilitado._

_- Lo has hecho muy bien Politoed – dijo Misty con entusiasmo._

_- Pali palitod – aplaudía el pokemón rana rey._

_- Pero volveré sí o sí para vencerte – exclamó el entrenador con determinación mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta de la salida, Misty soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras veía que su piscina ahora parecía una pista de patinaje._

_La pequeña Azurill ya se había lanzado en la pista de hielo para patinar adorablemente con su cola mientras la pelirroja observaba con una sonrisa la escena y luego su querido Politoed se acercó hacia su entrenadora y ella lo recibió con ternura – ¡Eres súper Politoed! ¡Llevamos ganando 24 batallas consecutivas! – exclamó orgullosa de su pokemón y este aplaudía con felicidad._

_Psyduck también se unió al juego con Azurill, pero a su torpe estilo mientras apretaba su cabeza como suele hacerlo naturalmente, luego desde las puertas de la recepción ingresaba un muchacho con un poco de más edad que llevaba una remera verde y una banda de rojo pálido en su cabello oscuro._

_- Hola Tracey – se adelantó la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales para toparse junto a él – que gusto verte –_

_- Ah hola Daisy – contestó con naturalidad el observador pokemón que a menudo visitaba al gimnasio Cerulean para ayudar en los arduos trabajos de la joven líder. Ahí se adelantó la pelirroja, al notar que su hermana mayor tenía tomada ambas manos del observador sonrió con complicidad a su pequeña Azurill._

_- Vaya parece que quieren estar solos – insinuó burlescamente la pelirroja provocando el sobresalto de ambos._

_- Ay justo recordé que tenía una audición para una de las películas – saltó la blonda y sin más remedio se fue corriendo. _

_- Hola Tracey – saludó risueñamente la pelirroja luego observó que en su mano izquierda portaba un sobre – ¿Y ese sobre? – indagó curiosa._

_- Ah es una invitación para ti Misty – contestó Tracey mientras le entregaba el sobre a su amiga, el sobre tenía una estampa de la Torre Prisma y decía que provenía de Kalos._

_- Vaya una región lejana – musitó Misty a su pequeña Azurill mientras abría la envoltura cuidadosamente – Profesor Ciprés… – dijo extrañada al desconocer a la persona._

_- Es profesor de la Región de Kalos – explicó Tracey – Se lo entregaron primero al profesor Oak para que luego lleguen a tus manos – finalizó el observador pokemón. _

**Querida Misty:**

**Se le concede esta formalidad en invitarla a una exposición de uno de los nuevos descubrimientos del Mundo Pokemón, las Megaevoluciones. Es una invitación que si está interesada podrá participar, ya que en su expediente le indica que posee un pokemón que puede Megaevolucionar, un Gyarados. Ante el reconocimiento de poseer una gran reputación en varias regiones, sería muy amable y grato para nosotros que participe voluntariamente.**

**La exposición oficial se realiza en la Famosa Ciudad Iluminaria y prometemos concederle las comodidades necesarias porque usted ha sido escogida entre muchos.**

**Muchas Gracias por su interés.**

**Atte: Profesor Ciprés.**

_- Vaya sería asombroso saber de qué realmente se trata las Megaevoluciones – exclamó emocionada la pelirroja._

_- ¿Entonces eso es un sí? – preguntó Tracey._

_- Por supuesto – contestó alegremente la Líder del Gimnasio – Daisy se encargará por unos cuantos días del Gimnasio y eso es todo – comenzó a acurrucarse con su pequeño pokemón mostrando su entusiasmo._

_- Sabías que Ash se encuentra actualmente en esa Región – reveló Tracey con cierta inocencia teniendo de antemano creer que Misty se pondría contenta ante aquella información, pero fue todo lo contrario, su mirada oscureció._

_- Bien por él – agregó fríamente la pelirroja, Tracey notó completamente el cambio de actitud de su amiga así que decidió evadir el tema._

_- B-bueno, pero por lo que sé es que Ash se encuentra recolectando las Medallas así que lo menos probable es que lo veas – dijo nervioso el investigador mientras se rascaba su mejilla._

_- De acuerdo iré – dijo con una voz ronca la pelirroja muy decidida como es de representarse ante su personalidad __**"Mientras no lo vea…"**__ pensó la pelirroja con resentimiento._

_- Parece que quieres evadir a Ash – insinuó el investigador provocando el sobresalto de la pelirroja, pero ella optó por no contestarle y continuó con su recorrido._

-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flashback -.-.-.-.-

Suspiró cuando llegó al Centro Pokemón y allí lo esperaba su amigo Tracey, que se ofreció como acompañante de esta nueva región y al mismo tiempo conocer un poco sobre los nuevos pokemón, claro, era su trabajo como observador y ayudante del famoso Profesor Oak.

- ¿Sucedió algo Misty? – preguntó el observador, Misty se encontraba con una mirada perdida en su Azurill que apenas había percibido que Tracey le estaba hablando así que respondió con monosílabos.

- No – contestó secamente.

Y así continuaron su recorrido, ahora ella tenía que dirigirse hacia la Ciudad Iluminaria, al menos a pie junto a su amigo, que seguía con el dilema sobre el estado de Misty.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

El recorrido del cuarteto más Pikachu y Dedenne fue de lo más distinto que se pudo apreciar, pasaron un día y medio desde el acontecimiento en el cual el entrenador se encontraba indiferente, ante esos dos días, ni siquiera el Equipo Rocket que diariamente quería robar a Pikachu pudo cambiar aquel estado de ánimo y para llegar al extremo de la situación en el medio de ese día, un entrenador se animó a enfrentarse contra Ash, pero para la sorpresa de Clemont y sobretodo de Serena, que estuvo tan atenta a las acciones de Ash, se notaba tan distraído que perdió la concentración de la batalla y perdió con facilidad. Eso fue lo que derramó la última taza.

Ahora se encontraban a unos pocos metros de la Ciudad Novarte, era la media tarde de un día que enfocaba una puesta creciente con toques oscuros que daban a entender que estaba anocheciendo lentamente. Aun así se notaba a Ash tan distante.

Serena, como la buena compañera que es, es capaz de intentar levantar los ánimos de su amigo que tanto apreciaba, era indispensable, sobretodo porque ella quiso viajar para estar a su lado.

- ¿Hey Ash te gustaría unos fideos? – ella para motivar a su amigo le acercó un tazón de fideos hechos caseramente por la misma, ya que era una chica que tenía unos dotes culinarios, claramente tenía intenciones de animarlo.

- Lo siento….pero, no tengo hambre – le sonrió nerviosamente el pelinegro, eso sobresaltó a Clemont y a Bonnie, teniendo de antemano que Ash no era capaz de rechazar la comida ¿qué rayos le pasaba?

- Oh… – bajó su mirada apenada – Como quieras – le sonrió afligida, pero por dentro se derrumbó a una gran decepción.

Y así fue como llegaron a la Ciudad Novarte, allí fue desde que comenzó a concluirse el nuevo grupo de viajeros, pero por esta vez se notaba tan distante, sobre todo por Ash Ketchum, el entrenador que en estos momentos su sensación en su estómago daba vueltas de por mil y sentía un gran peso en su pecho, y denotaba un gran vacío en su interior, sentida muy pocas veces en su corta vida.

Pidieron una habitación en el Centro Pokemón para que apenas se asomara el sol pudieran continuar con su recorrido, era la noche estrellada mientras el entrenador pasaba con desvelo mirando hacia un gran ventanal las estrellas titilantes y la luna en estado circular que circundaba por los minutos y horas que estuvo pensante.

¿Por qué sus pensamientos se tornaban en ella dolorosamente?

Todo esto era como un círculo vicioso que llegaba a una sola persona, pues su mejor amiga o eso era ella antes de decir aquellas palabras hirientes. Ya no podía dudar que lo odiaba, y con tan solo pensarlo le dolía. Ella mismo dijo con sus propias palabras, en aquel momento que él no estaba ella pensaba en él, pero sin embargo ella tenía razón, él no pensaba en ella.

O tal vez sí lo hacía pero a corto plazo.

Pero en estos momentos que escuchaba esas palabras que a cada rato resonaban en su mente en modo automático era completamente demoledora y agobiante. Las palabras de Misty realmente tocaban a fondo.

"_Además es bueno saber que ya dejé de ser una persona importante en tu vida ¿y sabes por qué?"_

No. Era mentira. No podía evitar que ella dejara de ser una persona importante en su vida, ella era de un modo otro especial, a pesar de que por fuera jamás se demostró, pero lo era de todos modos. Pero eso de poner a Misty en un rol importante en su vida, lo confundía, lo mareaba, lo perdía y sobretodo lo dejaba sin ganas de pensar en más allá porque, tenía miedo.

"_¡Porque tú ya dejaste de serlo!" _

Otra frase se le pasó en la mente del entrenador de manera súbita, al notar que ella ya no quería saber nada de él era…. era…

- ¿Ash? –

Todo se esfumó como por arte de magia cuando oyó la preocupada voz de su amiga, Serena tenía esa sensación en el pecho de que algo malo ocurría así que se puso al lado del entrenador, para acompañarlo y sea lo que sea, ayudarlo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – fingió inocencia, pero Serena no caería en esos despejes del entrenador.

- Yo te pregunto lo mismo – contestó con un aire aburrido – Parece que estás en la luna – agregó al final mientras bajaba su mirada, para su suerte estaban solos, ya que todos los demás se encontraban en el mundo de Morfeo incluyendo a Pikachu. Eso significaba que tal vez podía averiguar lo que le sucedía a su amigo, o al menos lo intentaría con toda la confianza que pudieron demostrar en este lapso de viaje que tuvieron.

- N-no… no me pasa nada – contestó dubitativo el entrenador, en sí quería creer que nada le ocurría pero en su subconsciente decía todo lo contrario, y para empeorar su confusión, o mejor dicho la confusión más extrema que había sufrido en su vida, es que su problema se trataba de una chica de cabello anaranjado y que se especializa en pokemón tipo agua, tan claro como el agua.

- Puedes contármelo Ash – dijo Serena con un tono que cualquiera podía confiar – Te prometo que haré lo que sea por ayudarte – eso lo mantuvo con cautela, realmente Serena se propuso a ayudarle, tal vez ella sabía de esas cosas, además de que era una amiga incondicional que siempre trataba de mantenerlo en ánimos en alto, ella le transmitía confianza a sí mismo, pero los pensamientos se tornaron aún más confusos para el entrenador ¿dejarse ayudar por Serena? Por un momento pensó que era buena idea, ella le daba motivos, ya estaba a punto de explicarle, pero por alguna razón, todo se dio vuelta.

- No te preocupes – fingió bostezo – Será mejor dormir para continuar el recorrido hacia la Ciudad Iluminaria – y sin dirigir su mirada hacia Serena se recostó en su cama para entrar rápidamente en el mundo de Morfeo, ganándose una mirada preocupada para la chica de ojos celestes que brillaban como el topacio.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

Ahora se encontraban en la Ciudad Iluminaria, luego de un recorrido arduo los viajeros lograron llegar a la gran Ciudad situada en el Centro de Kalos, representada por la famosa Torre Prisma, ya faltaba al menos un día entero para la gran exposición, pero a pesar del largo recorrido, Ash no mostró cambio alguno, seguía en las nubes mientras sus amigos desde atrás lo miraban con preocupación al desconocer los motivos, a pesar de que Serena intentaba reconfortarlo varias veces, pero nada funcionó.

- ¿Saben lo que le sucede a Ash? – preguntó la inocente Bonnie mientras observaba con desconcierto al entrenador de la gorra roja, Clemont negó silenciosamente con la cabeza.

- Realmente es lo que quisiera saber Bonnie – habló Serena mientras apoyaba su puño en su pecho.

Ash iba más adelantado por varios metros, igual sus amigos comprendían que él necesitaba estar solo, bueno también estaba Pikachu en su hombro, que era como un apoyo incondicional, ya que el ratón eléctrico fue el único testigo de ese desafortunado reencuentro.

Su mirada seguía fija hacia bulevar que representaba cada calle de la enorme Ciudad, que estaba repleta de personas que circulaban a cada segundo, hasta que el tiempo pasó en cámara lenta, cada hombre, cada mujer, cada niño, cada pokemón, hasta que cruzando la calle ve a una jovencita pelirroja con un Azurill que doblaba a la esquina de la siguiente calle, era ella.

Sin pensar dos veces si dirigió hacia aquella esquina corriendo lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Ash espera! – vociferó Serena mientras intentaba seguirlo pero fue detenida por el brazo de Clemont que se posaba en el hombro de la rubia.

- Deja que lo resuelva solo – aclaró el muchacho seriamente mientras el reflejo del sol tornaron sus redondos lentes en un brillo blanco.

La jovencita pelinaranja circulaba tranquilamente, hasta que recordó aquellas palabras que le advirtió el profesor Oak_ "Es una de las Ciudades más enormes de la Región, ten cuidado con los…"_

- Periodistas – terminó la frase con un aire aburrido la pelirroja mientras sostenía a su Azurill, hasta que ese aviso se hizo realidad, nadie podía evitarlo, pero Misty era la única Líder del Gimnasio de Kanto que se encontraba en una región tan lejana como Kalos.

- Buenos días señorita Misty ¿A qué se debe su visita a Kalos? – preguntó una mujer de cabello corto y con un conjunto de chaqueta más una falda tableada de color rojo, mientras atrás se encontraba su incondicional camarógrafo **[[N/A: esos periodistas que aparecieron grabando desde un helicóptero cuando Ash estaba en la Torre Prisma]]**

- Ehh yo…. – contestó dudosa pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa al no estar acostumbrada a estar frente a las cámaras, para empeorar su bochorno decían que estaba en vivo.

- ¡Miren si es la Famosa Líder del Gimnasio! – saltó un muchacho que parecía ser seguidor de Misty.

- ¡Y está tan linda como siempre! ¡A ella! – secundó otro admirador de la pelirroja.

- ¿Linda? – se detuvo en seco el entrenador oriundo de Pueblo Paleta cuando escuchó la primera palabra que llamó su atención, luego el suelo comenzó a temblar, dando señal que se acercaban una estampida de admiradores que pasaron sobre el entrenador – ¡Auch! – sollozó de manera cómica el entrenador mientras se erguía y se acomodaba su gorra.

- Pika chuuu – trató de reincorporarse el roedor, este tampoco se había salvado de la estampida de fanáticos.

Luego su mirada almendrada se posó a una zona llena de gente que rodeaban de manera desorganizada a alguien, claro que el pelinegro no sabía de quién se trataba, hasta que vio que saltó un pequeño pokemón esfera azul que logró zafarse de la muchedumbre.

- ¡Oh no Azurill! – exclamó la pelirroja a la multitud que estaba rodeándola mientras se escuchaban halagos, pedidos de autógrafos hasta peticiones de citas, eso la estaba haciendo enojar, pero a pesar de tener un gran temperamento, le era imposible salir de esta situación.

- Pero si es Azurill – dijo el entrenador al ver al pequeño pokemón bebé, luego esta lo reconoce y se posa al frente del entrenador, conociendo completamente la figura de Ash, ya que el pokemón lo había visto por primera vez cuando Misty lo había visitado a Kanto, que fue hace tiempo.

- Azu azurilll – le chilló preocupada el pokemón esfera mientras veía de reojo como su "mamá" era rodeada por esos desorganizados fans.

- Pika Pikachu-pi pikachu – formuló de manera posible el roedor eléctrico mientras trataba de comunicarle a su entrenador lo que trataba de explicarle la pequeña Azurill.

- ¡Pikachu, hay que ayudarla! – Tomó a la pequeña Azurill y se acercó apenas al conjunto de personas mientras recibía codazos por la brusquedad de los admiradores cuando notaron al "intruso", él tomó del brazo de la pelirroja y se la llevó a un recorrido.

- ¡Oye cuál es tu problema! – vociferó la pelirroja mientras miraba a la muchedumbre que comenzaba a perseguirla, pero ella no se molestó en voltear para ver quien fue el responsable de sacarle de la multitud.

- ¡Agradéceme que te saqué de esto! – bufó molesto el entrenador mientras lograba perder de vista a la multitud, Misty reconoció completamente la voz del joven y se detuvo con brusquedad – ¡O-oye! –

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – increpó molesta la pelirroja mientras se habían detenido en un callejón para despistar a los fanáticos.

- ¡Lo mismo digo! – se enfrentó de la misma manera el entrenador pelinegro desconociendo la razón el por qué la pelirroja se encontraba en estos lugares, pero luego recordó que no quería llegar a discutir como para empeorar las cosas tal como estaban ahora.

- Que quieres Ash – se cruzó de brazos mientras entrecerraba sus ojos – acaso quieres que deje las cosas tal como eran antes y olvidar que alguna vez ignoraste mi existencia ¡¿eso quieres?! – vociferó iracunda.

- Este yo…. – otra vez lo había dejado mudo, no podía creer que la misma Misty le estuviera haciendo esto. La pelirroja comenzaba a perder su paciencia.

- Sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre… – comentó la pelirroja, tomó a su Azurill y dio media vuelta para alejarse otra vez – Pero a pesar de todo, tú alguna vez….m-me importaste mucho Ash –

- Misty…. Escucha yo…. – apenas pudo formular esas palabras luego de la declaración.

- Será mejor que no digas nada – esta vez su voz sonaba dulce – Yo no te obligaré a hacer nada que tú no quieras – y se fue corriendo ante aquella confesión **[N/A: no de amor xD]** que dejó perplejo al mismo entrenador.

Y si ahora se consideraba una persona confundida no podía llegar a estar cada vez peor.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

Misty llegó al Centro Pokemón y allí estaba Tracey. Esperándola y al mismo tiempo un poco inquieto al dejar salir a Misty sola sabiendo que podía ser perseguida por los sofocantes periodistas, pero cuando Misty ingresó, Tracey la miró desconcertado, otra vez la pelirroja lucía extraña, así que no tuvo la más otra opción que insistirla.

- Misty algo te sucede, necesito que me lo expliques, por favor – insistió el observador mientras veía a una desanimada Misty.

- De acuerdo – dijo con una voz apretada y con el ceño fruncido – es Ash – confesó al final.

- No puede ser – musitó Tracey asombrado – No me digas que tú…. –

- Sí, lo vi – gruñó la pelirroja mientras su mirada se posaba al suelo.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Ash? – indagó el muchacho con mirada comprensiva mientras se acercaba a Misty, pero ella seguía con su vistazo hacia abajo.

- Nada – mintió la muchacha pero luego agregó – Solo sé que….todo esto es tan confuso – ahora mismo se le amenazaban unas cuantas lágrimas que la misma Misty lo trataba de resistir con fuerza pero no podía, porque esa sensación agobiante le ganaba, era muy fuerte.

- Tranquila…. sea lo que sea trataré de ayudarte – consoló el observador a su amiga mientras la reconfortaba con un abrazo amistoso en el cual Misty se mantenía neutra.

Gracias al olfato de Pikachu, el entrenador logró localizar a su amiga, ahora estaban en frente de la entrada del Centro Pokemón, él tomó un respiro y decidido ingresó para toparse con una inesperada escena, y sintiendo aquella sensación familiar, pero con un sabor agrio, mientras sentía como su estómago se retorcía dolorosamente y su corazón latía de manera frenética.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

_**Hola! Parece que me re adelanté, pero ocurrieron buenos imprevistos y aquí estoy n_n**_

_**¿Le gustó este capítulo? A decir verdad a mi no tanto, como que algo me mantiene inquieta, no sé por qué, creo que porque siento que no respeté la personalidad de los personajes U_U pero algunas escenas me encantaron, como el principio….**_

_**Vaya… jamás creí que tendría varios reviews en un capítulo n_n que súper! Gracias a todos por molestarse en dejarme algún comentario, son realmente apreciables! También gracias por agregarles en favoritos! Espero poder mantener los ritmos.**_

_**Jejeje le cambié el género por si lo notaron, antes era Friendship pero ahora es Romance, porque en este fic sí tendrá romance, pero no llegará a la cursilería…. Bueno no imagino a mi misma escribiendo eso xD**_

_**Ok hablaré de un tema tabú xD sobre la edad de los personajes, bueno no sé que edad tiene Ash en pokemón XY, para ser sincera es la "edad X", aunque una parte de mí dice que tiene 10 años, pero sé que muchos de ustedes lo creen con más edad, e incluso creen que tiene 16 años! Aunque para ser sincera esa edad es demasiado :p Solo les aclaro que Ash tiene la "edad X", la edad de pokemón XY que quien sabrá cuantos años tendrá.**_

_**Ahora a responder Reviews**_

_**Mislu:**_ Ayy me alegro que te haya gustado n_n jajajaja y te aseguro que puede ser que haya celos ;) saluditos!

_**pokelovemaster: **_ayyy gracias por tu review amigaaa y es genial tener el apoyo de alguien :D! Saludosss!

_**Zazumi: **_Gracias por tu comentario :D y con respecto a lo que dices, por supuesto que Ash hará algo para arreglarlo, como dice el ¿dicho? _"De una horrible pelea a una hermosa reconciliación"_

_**Tibetana: **_jajaja Holaa jajaja con respecto a guerra de Misty vs Serena es algo que tengo en mente, pero no en sentido de quitarse los ojos y los pelos XDDD espero que te sirva de dato.

_**Doble-R-1076: **_Tuviste la completa razón, o eres un genio o fui demasiado obvia ;p pero creo que te había mandado un PM, no sé si te llegó porque te lo mande desde el celu, y la internet es muy pésima.

_**Hirakiiii94:**_Graciasss por tu review y con respecto a lo que dices, yo tampoco conozco fics de Serena y Misty juntas, bueno sí conozco uno pero es Amour u.ú y sí que la gente es ignorante ya que a Misty lo emparejaron con Tracey, realmente hay gente más (xxx) además de que May y Dawn son las competencias de Serena, o sea May es de Drew y eso es tan obvio como el pokeshipping y con respecto a Dawn, bueno creo que ella siente algo hacia Kenny, ya que vi un ep que más o menos daban a entender algo entre ellos dos, además de que Brock es cómplice de esa pareja xD jajaja y habrá celos, bueno para que tengas prueba de lo que te dije aquí está el final de este capítulo xDDD

_**netokastillo: **_jajaja aún seguimos en Febrero xD igual me adelanté :D ah y este capítulo me salió más largo, pero los caps me salen así nomás xD, sin querer me salen largos o cortos :D igual espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

_**sgtrinidad9: **_hola gracias por tu comentario n_n me alegra que te haya encantado, y bueno una parte de mi también dice que Ash al menos llamó a Misty, eso espero u.ú ya que este fic me inspiró realmente en el último episodio de BW, ya que en ese ep mencionan que Tracey se fue a Cerulean o a ver a Misty (creo :/ solo sé que mencionaron su nombre) y Ash no se veía tan interesado ¡URGHHH! Y así fue como me llegó la idea, como dice el dicho, _"al final te das cuenta de que importante es esa persona cuando la pierdes" _(creo que era algo así :p) y así llegó xD

Y es verdad, solamente vi un episodio de XY, ese episodio en el cual Serena le enseña a Ash a montar en los Rhydon. Y con la ayuda de wikidex que me proporcionó los datos pude verificar al menos las personalidades de los personajes y leer algunos capítulos n_n ¡Saludossss!

_**La siguiente actualización será a mediados de la primera o segunda semana de Marzo n_n**_

_**Comentarios, halagos, críticas, tomatazos y huevos podridos son bien recibidos en forma de Reviews ;D**_

_**Nos leemos luego~**_


	3. Cruces

**La catástrofe de las Megaevoluciones**

**Capítulo 3: Cruces **

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

Dentro de todo se veía típico y normal, desde la cima de la Torre Prisma se encontraba sentada con una vista posada hacia la Ciudad Luminaria, ella estaba expectante por cada minuto que pasaba con un dispositivo de comunicación bajo su alcance.

- Llamando a Base, llamando a Base – expresó una rubia vestida de negro en la cubierta de la Torre Prisma.

- _Aquí en la base, Giovanni _– contestó una voz masculina en el medio de la transmisión.

- Tulipán Negro reportándose – continuó la agente con el pequeño objeto tecnológico bajo su alcance – Encontré las MegaPiedras señor – anunció la rubia con 4 minerales a la vista de sus ojos azules.

- _Perfecto, solamente debes seguir el siguiente paso del plan_ – añadió Giovanni con una voz autoritaria.

- Lo sé – glosó la joven con una sonrisa – solo debo esperar que la zona esté despejada y las Megapiedras ya estarán modificadas para entonces –

- _Y debes remplazar con las Megapiedras que se encuentran en el Laboratorio _–

Y entonces la chica observa las megapiedras con una sonrisa – Confíe señor, nadie más que yo podrá realizar esta misión antes del festival de mañana – y con esto da fin su transmisión y Dominó observa con una sonrisa en su rostro a tres integrante del equipo Rocket.

- ¡Ahora trío de payasos, ya saben que tienen que hacer! – vociferó Dominó con una voz queda mientras los tres integrantes del Team Rocket se paraban firmes ante la autoritaria orden de la rubia.

- ¡A la orden! – contestaron al unísono los tres agentes vestidos de blanco, excepto por un pokemón felino parlante en posición de soldados.

La joven bufó en señal de burla, se volteó y desde una zona despejada se lanzó al vacío, pero con una gran habilidad y estilo activa un Jet Park y se dirige volando en lo más alto de los cielos.

- ¡Urgh! ¡Esa mocosa me las pagará! – gruñó una mujer de cabello pelirrojo con un peinado extravagante mientras apretaba los puños, tener la manía de obedecer a la agente "Tulipán Negro" a la fuerza de sus superiores era algo que la molestaba.

- Tranquila Jessie – serenó un hombre de cabellos lilas – Recuerda que si cumplimos con nuestra misión nuestro jefecito podría darnos un ascenso –

- ¡Woobofett! – saltó un pokemón azul de la pokeball de la mujer.

- ¡Lograremos esta misión como el equipo Rocket que somos! – exclamó un pokemón felino parlante mientras apuntaba su garra hacia los cielos y soltaba una sonrisa jadeante que era acompañado por los otros dos miembros del Equipo Rocket.

- ¡Si! – lo secundaron ambos integrantes del equipo Rocket.

- ¡Wooobofet! – se expresó el pokemón azul mientras se ponía en su típica pose.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

Se sintió como una punzada dolorosa en el corazón y también en su estómago, eso fue suficiente como para darse una media vuelta y caminar a pasos surcados hacia la entrada/salida del edificio, aunque el sonido de la puerta cerrarse fue tan fuerte que el mismo Tracey miró por el rabillo de su ojo la figura de un roedor eléctrico que se le hizo bastante familiar.

Tracey se separó de la pelirroja para observar a la puerta del Centro Pokemón con inquietud, Misty ya había vuelto en sí y miró a su amigo peliverde extrañada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tracey? – preguntó la ojiverde con desconcierto mientras su Azurill, que se encontraba en sus brazos la miraba con fisgoneo.

Él no contestó, solo se dignó en dirigirse a la puerta y sacarse las dudas en su mente dejando perpleja a la pelirroja.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

- Pika pi – dijo preocupado el roedor eléctrico mientras seguía con sus cuatro patas a su entrenador que ahora mismo caminaba a largos pasos, como si quisiera escapar de algo.

- Tenemos que apresurarnos Pikachu – masculló el entrenador sin evitar fruncir el ceño con disgusto al recordar aquella escena, que sin saber el por qué le causaba tanta inquietud – Tenemos que encontrar a los demás – agregó ofuscado.

- Pikaa – contestó con un tono aburrido y sus ojos entrecerrados y escépticos el pokemón eléctrico, para luego saltarse en el hombro de su entrenador.

Hasta que se oyeron unos sonidos que a medida se hacían más notables como para asimilarlos con pasos apurados de alguien.

- ¡Ash! – el aludido se volteó al reconocer una voz masculina y quedó estático.

- Uhm Tracey…– se expresó el pelinegro con sorpresa mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

- Así que eras tú… – dijo el muchacho de la playera verde mientras se cruzaba de brazos con sus ojos entrecerrados, aun así Ash lo miraba confuso sin entender a lo que se refería.

- ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? – contestó el entrenador con vista fija y sus ojos bien abiertos denotando el desconcierto.

- El que se fue del Centro Pokemón – finalizo el observador con una mirada curiosa, Ash se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- No sé de qué hablas – puso sus ojos en blanco mientras su ceño se fruncía por inercia aunque hasta Pikachu podía notar el extraño comportamiento de su entrenador.

Tracey suspiró para que luego se ensamblara una sonrisa en su rostro, él en sus viajes (a pesar de que era un corto lapso de viaje) con Ash y Misty en las Islas Naranja, fue uno de los pocos que pudo notar que había algo entre este dúo de entrenadores que no paraban de discutir, era un aire de que iba más allá de una hermandad, en sí, no lo dudaba en cada observación que hacía ante las acciones de los entrenadores en situaciones en las cuales cada uno de ellos se exponían o se encontraban en peligro, sus conclusiones llevaron a cabo de que tal vez ellos se importen de una manera muy especial, el mismo Tracey era testigo de las muecas de disgusto de los entrenadores ante la obvia insinuación de _otros_ en cada uno de ellos.

Pero era el momento perfecto de que se diera cuenta, era hora de actuar.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Misty? – saltó el peliverde provocando que un cosquilleo se apareciera en la espina dorsal del entrenador. A pesar de que tardó en contestar, Ash por fin se animó a responder.

- No lo sé exactamente, pero es algo que juega con nuestra amistad… – murmuró en voz baja mientras miraba al suelo, su voz indicaba una notable tristeza de dolor cada vez que lo recordaba, como un recuerdo nostálgico, pero más profundo y que podía tocar a fondo su corazón. No quería perder a Misty, en eso estaba seguro, pero algo desconocido para él le rondaba por estos momentos sin pasarse desapercibido por Tracey.

Lo sabía. Las sinceras palabras que oyó Tracey hiso que sacara rápidamente sus sospechas, él se accedió en apoyar su mano en el hombro del entrenador y este lo miraba extrañado.

- Es algo que tendrás que averiguarlo solo – le sonrió Tracey – lo único que sé, es que si tienes algo que decirle a Misty, solo díselo – le aconsejó el observador mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía al Centro Pokemón más cercano.

- Lo siento… – pensó en voz alta el entrenador, sí, era lo primero que pensaba decirle a la entrenadora, aunque Tracey no lo escuchó.

- También podías decirle lo que sientes – agregó el observador en voz alta mientras continuaba con su recorrido sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Lo que siento? – aunque era evidente para algunos, la escéptica mirada del entrenador hacia Tracey suponía algo que ni él entendía ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

Allí se encontraba la pelirroja junto a su Azurill que saltaba risueñamente en el asiento, mientras estaba en la sala de espera del Centro Pokemón.

- ¿Qué rayos le sucede a Tracey? – murmuró con el ceño fruncido la entrenadora de pokemón tipo agua mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Azu? –

- Eh? –

- ¡Azur azu! (_¡Anímate mamá!_) – le sonrió anímicamente la pequeña pokemón, a pesar de que Misty lo entendió, la verdad no sabía lo que se refería Azurill – ¡Azurr azu Azurill! (_¡Habla con Ash!_) – Misty dirigió su vista al pequeño.

- Azurill…– dijo mientras tomaba a la pequeña en sus brazos – yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con él – lo dijo tercamente.

- ¡Azur! (_¡Mentira!_) – exclamó enojada el pokemón, luego le sonrió inocentemente – ¡Azurill azu azurr azuriiill! (_¡Yo sé que gusta!_) – un sonrojo delató a la pelirroja.

- No sé de qué hablas Azurill – contestó atropelladamente mientras desviaba su vista al otro lado, Azurill suspiró.

- Zu Azuuu… (_Me rindo…_) – resopló con sus ojitos entrecerrados.

- Me parece que Azurill tiene razón, sea lo que sea – agregó una voz masculina que estaba detrás de la pelirroja.

- ¡Tracey! – dijo sorprendida la pelirroja luego de voltear su mirada hacia él.

- La verdad no entiendo por qué eres demasiado terca con Ash – añadió el observador pokemón mientras se sentaba al lado de Misty, ella suspiró.

- Ni yo lo sé – respondió con sus ojos en blanco.

- Por qué no aprovechas que Ash está aquí y hacen las pases – sugirió con una sonrisa el peliverde – De seguro él está dispuesto –

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó reanimada la pelirroja. Tracey le sonrió y asintió. Misty lo miró con una mueca – parece que alguien tuvo una charla con cierta persona –agregó irónicamente mientras lo miraba de reojo.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo Tracey en un mar de nervios, Misty por su parte cerró sus ojos.

- Solo lo sé – lo dijo rígidamente y se levantó de su asiento con su Azurill – Será mejor ir por Gyarados – añadió para luego dirigirse a su trayectoria, mientras que Tracey adoptó de manera resignada por seguirla.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

- ¡Ash por fin te encuentro! – exclamó una joven rubia de sombrero rosa con una sonrisa mientras el entrenador inclinaba su cabeza para mirar al origen de esa voz femenina.

- Serena, chicos – dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa luego de salir del trance de sus pensamientos mientras estaba sentado en uno de los asientos públicos de la ciudad junto con Pikachu.

- ¿Estás bien Ash? – preguntó la jovencita del grupo.

- Claro – contestó Ash luego de levantarse de su asiento, luego su estómago sonó notablemente dando su señal de hambruna – Ohh ya tengo hambre… – dijo apenado, eso provocó la sonrisa de Serena, al menos volvió a la normalidad.

- No te preocupes Ash – agregó Clemont con una pose de superioridad mientras se acomodaba sus lentes – Tengo un buen platillo en mente basado en alguno de mis dispositivos –

- Mientras no exploten, ¡yo quiero! – alzó su mano la pequeña Bonnie mientras lo secundaba Dedenne.

Luego un "impactrueno" le pasó por la cabeza del entrenador, haciéndole recordar que tenía un asunto pendiente y que ahora mismo tenía que dirigirse al Centro Pokemón, sus amigos lo secundaron por detrás mientras el azabache se dirigía a pasos rápidos hacia el edificio.

Llegaron al edificio y rápidamente el entrenador se dirigió en una de las zonas de comunicación de videollamadas. La pantalla se iluminó, revelando a un señor de mediana edad de contextura trigueña y su cabello canoso.

- ¡Profesor Oak! – exclamó Serena con una sonrisa al reconocer rápidamente al investigador de Kanto.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – la rubia negó con la cabeza y luego Ash se asomó ocupando la pantalla.

- De hecho ella es mi amiga y nos habíamos conocido en uno de sus campamentos – complementó el azabache haciendo hincapié en su pasado de cuando eran unos niños – Su nombre es Serena – luego señaló al grupo de hermanos – Y ellos son Clemont y Bonnie –

- Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono y el Profesor Oak hiso una reverencia a su favor.

- ¿Qué sucede Ash? ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas de la madrugada? – Ash tragó aire por de pronto, se sentía tonto al no notar que estaban en diferentes polos, supuso que había una enorme diferencia de horarios, ya había rozado por la media tarde en la región de Kalos mientras que en Kanto ya comenzaba la larga noche que anhelaba el amanecer.

- Uhm lo siento – se disculpó el azabache mientras sonreía nerviosamente – Solo necesito que me transfiera a Charizard desde su reserva – el Investigador de Kanto entrecerró sus ojos, cansado.

- De acuerdo… – contestó con una voz ronca, el sueño le estaba ganando la partida – ¿Se puede saber para qué? –

- ¡Claro! – afirmó el joven trigueño entusiasmado – Ahora estoy en la Ciudad Luminaria –El profesor abrió enormemente sus ojos – Y es para una presentación de las MegaEvoluciones de mañana – explicó al final.

- Así que tú también participaras allí – añadió el Profesor mientras Ash lo miraba con desconcierto, este le iba a preguntar algo hasta que Samuel le muestra desde la pantalla la pokeball de Charizard omitiendo su consulta – Aquí esta Charizard – indicó mientras apoyaba la esfera sobre una base – ¿Es necesario el intercambio? –

- No…– contestó Ash, luego un brillo destelar se aparece al costado del dispositivo de comunicación, revelando a una pokeball reluciente proveniente de Kanto.

- Ya tienes a Charizard en tu equipo – le comunicó Samuel con una sonrisa luego de un bostezo, Ash tomo la pokeball y le sonrió.

- ¡Gracias Profesor! – congratuló el entrenador, luego ve que el profesor estaba en el Mundo de Morfeo en el medio de la transmisión – Será mejor que descanse – finalizó la comunicación con una gota en la sien.

- ¿Charizard? – preguntó Bonnie mientras inclinaba su cabeza al costado en señal de duda.

- Es un enorme pokemón que será utilizado para la presentación de las MegaEvoluciones – expuso Ash recordando en varios flashbacks sus aventuras que tuvo con su pokemón de fuego – ¿Quieren conocerlo? – los tres afirmaron con una sonrisa y se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida del edificio.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

Mientras tanto, por el otro lado del mismo edificio, la pelirroja sostenía firmemente la pokeball que había salido luego de su revisión proporcionada por las enfermeras Joy de esta Ciudad.

- Gyarados se encuentra en perfectas condiciones – sonrió Misty risueñamente mientras apoyaba la pokeball del pokemón en su mejilla en muestra de afecto, Tracey, que estaba acompañando a la pelirroja con Azurill en sus brazos, la miraba con una gotita en la sien a causa del comportamiento distorsionado de la pelirroja.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas hacer? – preguntó Tracey mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga. Misty miro al techo pensativa.

- Es una linda tarde y es perfecto para lucir la gran belleza de Gyarados antes de la exposición de mañana – contestó la pelirroja, Tracey se golpeó con una mano en su frente, esta lo miró con una ceja arqueada – ¿Qué? – En ese momento se detuvo del recorrido, ya había guardado la pokeball de Gyarados en su mochila y Azurill había saltado directamente al regazo de su entrenadora.

- Me refiero… "sobre el tú ya sabes quién" – hizo énfasis con los dedos al final de la oración, Misty se sobresaltó.

- Eh claro… – sonrió nerviosamente mientras se aferraba con Azurill y miraba hacia abajo apenada – Arreglaré las cosas – musitó suavemente.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

- ¡Wou increíble! – saltó entusiasmada la menor del grupo.

- ¡Nee nee! – secundó el pokemón tipo hada con el mismo entusiasmo de la chica.

En este momento, se presentaba Charizard, un pokemón de tipo fuego con unas enormes alas y finalizando con su larga cola con una antorcha.

- Que bueno que estés de nuevo amigo – le palmeó a su pokemón de fuego mientras este le gruñía en señal de afirmación.

- Pika – afianzó el roedor y Charizard le correspondió alzando una garra.

Luego para la sorpresa de los presentes, Charizard le lanzó un ataque de lanzallamas a su entrenador en muestra de afecto, este cayó de espaldas y completamente carbonizado.

- ¿Ash estás bien? – preguntó Serena preocupada.

- Extrañaba eso – contestó luego de soltar un poco de humo, Serena le ayudó a reincorporarse – Gracias Serena – esta le sonrió en forma de afirmación.

- Aunque… – agregó Bonnie con una sonrisa burlona – …ahora te ves indecente – se destacó la chiquilla refiriéndose al estado actual del azabache, luego miró de reojo a su hermano mayor que ahora mismo sus lentes se reflejaban vigorosamente.

- Ahora recuerdo… – dijo Clemont mientras sostenía firmemente la esquina de sus lentes – ¡Que la ciencia es el camino al futuro! – extendió su dedo índice apuntando al firmamento.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo… – musitó Bonnie mientras desviaba sus ojos aún lado.

- Con este nuevo invento… – en vez de que en su mochila saliera un Brazo Aipom, salió otra extremidad con forma de manguera – Lo empapará al instante – expuso su nueva mejora en su mochila agregando una nueva aplicación.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Ash impresionado y esperando con impaciencia que Clemont active el mecanismo, hasta que noto que algo estaba saliendo mal, la extremidad con forma de manguera comenzaba a chispearse, Serena y Bonnie se miraron de reojo y ambas dieron un paso hacia atrás sabiendo lo que iba a suceder.

- ¡Perece que algo falló en mis cálculos! – dijo sobresaltado Clemont mientras trataba de reparar su error desde la mochila, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

***BOOOOMM***

- ¿Qué fue eso? – exclamó la pelirroja aturdida luego de haber escuchado una explosión que hasta los mismos Fletchling volaron para alejarse tras los árboles.

- Perece que vino por allá – señaló el peliverde a una zona no tan lejana. Misty asintió, y por un impulso se dirigió hacia la zona seguido por Tracey.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

Luego de que el humo se disipara, se reveló a Clemont con su cabello rubio y todo alborotado incluyendo al azabache, ya que ambos eran los que estaban cercanos ante el estallido del experimento.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Bonnie mientras se acercaba hacia los dos jóvenes que estaban atolondrados.

- ¡Mi brazo Aipom! – exclamó Clemont aterrado, pero luego se alivió de que su mochila más su Brazo Aipom no salieran afectados ante la explosión.

- Ahora ambos se ven impresentables – añadió Bonnie divertida para variar ya que tanto Ash como Clemont se veían carbonizados, eso provocó una risita de Serena.

Bonnie se acercó rápidamente a su hermano y acomodó su cabello para que luciera prolijo para la buena presencia.

Mientras tanto, Pikachu y Charizard miraban entretenidos la escena, hasta que Pikachu presintió algo desde su agudo sentido de la percepción que ni siquiera Charizard pudo dejarlo pasar desapercibido.

- ¡Pika! – sonrió el roedor mientras miraba una zona lejana y desde lejos se veían dos siluetas de personas acercándose hacia ellos. Ante la exclamación del pokemón, todos voltearon hacia donde el pokemón eléctrico estaba observando.

- ¡Mira si es Ash! – Señaló Tracey mientras la pelirroja se detuvo en seco, Tracey pudo notarlo – ¿Sucede algo? – Misty ladeó la cabeza, negándolo, aunque el observador conocía cuando su amiga se encontraba nerviosa ante la situación.

- Esa muchacha…. – musitó asombrada Serena mientras observaba a la jovencita pelirroja que se encontraba desde la distancia que extrañamente le resultaba familiar.

- Es Misty… – murmuró Ash con una voz casi inaudible, excepto por Serena que había tenido la oportunidad de escuchado.

- ¿Misty? – Dijo Serena en tono audible, que tanto Bonnie como Clemont escucharon el tono asombrado de la rubia – ¿Tú la conoces? – Ash se sobresaltó.

- Bueno yo…. – se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

Tracey se animó a palmear a su amiga para que diera el primer paso ya que ahora mismo se encontraba tensa.

- Sí, nos conocemos – añadió con sus ojos en blanco, aunque su voz sonaba increíblemente natural, luego ella se detuvo para observar a las dos chicas que se encontraban actualmente en el grupo – ¡Un momento! Ustedes son aquellas muchachas que… –

- Eres la Líder del Gimnasio – interrumpió Serena recordando aquel día en el cual se encontraron por primera vez.

- ¡Sí! Te recuerdo – Bonnie había dado un paso adelante para quedar al frente de Misty – Nunca nos presentamos formalmente – añadió sonriente.

- ¿Así que ustedes ya se habían visto? – preguntó el pelinegro desconcertado, Serena le afirmó sonriente.

- Mi nombre es Serena – inició la rubia amistosamente, luego extendió su brazo a la pequeña para presentarla – Y ella es… –

- ¡Bonnie! – se adelantó la chiquilla con un brillo destelar en sus ojos azules – Y debo admitir que eres perfecta –

- ¿Eh? – preguntó confusa la aludida y con una gotita en la sien, Bonnie puso sus ojos en blanco con una astuta sonrisa.

- Él es mi hermano Clemont – con su pulgar señaló por el lado de su hombro presentándolo de una manera indecorosa y luego la miró risueñamente – ¿Le gustaría casarse con él? – juntó sus manos suplicante y una adorable sonrisa.

- ¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! – exclamó la pelirroja mientras daba una paso en reverso ante semejante declaración viniendo de una chiquilla.

- ¡Bonnie! – gritó Clemont con una voz apretada y avergonzado, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la Líder del Gimnasio – Discúlpala, ella… –

- Siempre hace ese tipo de preposiciones – agregó Ash con sus ojos en blanco sumando a que su ceño se encontraba levemente fruncido y en brazos cruzados, Serena lo miró de reojo, preocupada.

- Pika pika – le palmeó suavemente el pokemón eléctrico mientras se encontraba en el hombro de su entrenador.

- Mi nombre es Tracey y soy el ayudante del Profesor Oak – se presentó el joven ante los nuevos amigos de Ash, y a partir de allí, el grupo se habían dirigido a una zona de descanso en el cual podían conocerse más, pero Ash y Misty no se dirigieron ninguna palabra, solamente hubo cruces de miradas en el cual era incómodo para ambos.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

Había pasado horas, el cielo se encontraba oscuro, con cientos de estrellas titilando, en la exorbitante luna llena que los iluminaba y le daba un contraste de una noche casi perfecta. El grupo conformado, era muy entablado y amistoso, ellos se encontraban actualmente en una zona de confort, cada uno reposado en su cómoda silla más una mesa y por último varios vasos de jugo para complementar el combo.

- ¿Dedenne? – preguntó Tracey cuando la menor del grupo presentó a su inusual pokemón de la Región de Kalos.

- ¡Síp! – contestó la chiquilla con una sonrisita entre dientes mientras usaba su pañuelo para limpiar un poco al pokemón anaranjado luego de que este comiera mucha comida.

- Ash nos dijo que en su Región no existen los pokemón tipo hada – mencionó Clemont provocando la afirmación de Tracey.

- El profesor Oak se verá muy interesado en investigarlo un poco – añadió Tracey, luego se le ocurrió un plan – ¿Puedo dibujarlo? – de pronto, sacó una libreta de dibujo más un lápiz dando entender a los presentes su _hobbie_.

- ¡Claro! – afirmó Bonnie luego de levantarse con Dedenne en sus brazos – ¿También puede dibujarme con Dedenne? – sugirió intentando hacer un gran ademán.

- No hay problema – Y a partir de allí Tracey comenzó a trazar su lápiz sobre la hoja ágilmente, como era todo un profesional sobre el bosquejo, no le tomaría mucho tiempo terminarlo.

Serena, mientras tanto se veía muy pendiente de Ash, solo lo observaba de reojo, al ver al entrenador tan aislado, y esa actitud se volvió a repetir desde que apareció la muchacha pelirroja cuyo nombre es Misty, lo pensaba profundamente, ¿acaso era ella la causante de su "problema"? Por lo menos quería saber cómo era la relación entre ambos entrenadores, al menos desde el contexto de cómo era su trato entre ellos.

En este momento, Serena se dio cuenta de que no era la única chica que viajaba con Ash, sino que antes habían muchas más, pero Misty era la primera en conocerla. Además de que ella es una gran entrenadora, o eso supone ya que es Líder del Gimnasio, y por ende debe ser tan buena como Ash, o al menos solo le bastaba como para impactarlo. E incluso Misty podía asustarla a nivel como lo hizo en su momento Premier, ya que volvía a sentir aquel hormigueo que la incomodaba bastante, pero esta vez se sintió más fuerte.

Por su lado, Misty estaba cabizbaja observando a su Azurill en sus brazos, tenía un debate consigo misma en querer dar el primer paso para reconciliarse con Ash, porque aunque no quería aceptarlo, él es una de las personas más importantes de su vida y no quería perderlo solo por una pretensión egoísta de su parte, aunque aquellas palabras habían salido de su corazón. Pero como le había aconsejado Tracey, ella debía escuchar su corazón y decirle aquellas palabras que podían evaporar cualquier resentimiento de su parte.

En otro caso, Ash, estaba en la misma situación que Misty. Él también, por su parte, quería hablar con ella, pero un nudo en el estómago lo impedía, en su mente divagaba sentimientos confusos latentes en sus emociones desmoronadas, estaba abstraído con cada efecto que sentía ante la presencia de la pelirroja. Todo comenzó por dejarse llevar con la _naturalidad_ hasta terminar con otra sensación, como estaba ahora, _inseguridad_, algo que debía omitir para seguir con el siguiente paso.

- ¡Termine! – saltó el observador pokemón con dos dibujos terminados, uno constaba sobre la ilustración del pokemón de Kalos, mientras que el segundo era un retrato de Bonnie y Dedenne juntos. Bonnie felizmente se acercó al muchacho – Aquí tienes tu dibujo Bonnie – le extendió el retrato a la niña y ella lo recibió gustosa.

- ¡Gracias Tracey! – congratuló la chiquilla con Dedenne en su cabeza –Salimos muy lindos ¿no crees Dedenne? – el pokemón asintió satisfecho por lucirse a través del esquema.

Tracey, por su parte, estaba sonriente ante el alago de su obra maestra, luego miró por el rabillo a Ash y a Misty, para luego soltar un respiro resignado. Según notó, entre ellos no hubo intercambios de palabras, solo un silencio reinante e incómodo para el ambiente de ambos. Pensó que sería mejor dar un buen empujoncito para estos dos obstinados.

Serena sentía ese pique de estática con la entrenadora de pokemón tipo agua, en sí, Serena sabía que Misty no era una mala persona, era agradable, inteligente, decidida y linda, y eso no le tomó mucho tiempo notarlo. Estos aspectos la condicionaban como alguien interesante, pero Serena se sentía cerrada ante la presencia de ella, sabía que a Ash le interesaban ese tipo de entrenadoras sorprendentes y originales, Misty era exactamente ese tipo de chica. Se sentía inferior, y eso era muy raro, ya que en su interior, comenzaba a despertar un sentimiento que iba más allá de una pretensión, su viaje hasta acá, era por Ash, pero ella no quería que él la viera como una simple entrenadora novata, quería ser interesante, quería ser más de lo que es ahora, y sobretodo, quería intentarlo.

Porque rendirse no era una opción.

- Saben... Estuve pensando que tal vez ustedes dos podrían... – se expresó Tracey mientras deba un enfoco notable a Ash y Misty, ellos se sintieron identificados, sabía que Tracey estaba dando un impulso para que ellos pudieran platicar tranquilamente.

- No aún… por favor – todos voltearon para ver a Serena.

La aludida se levantó de su asiento, su mirada era oculta a través de su sobrero rosado, luego levantó su vista, sus ojos celestes representaban determinación pura que estaba fija a la pelirroja que ahora la miraba sorprendida.

- Misty… – anunció Serena con un tono inusual en su voz – Te reto a una batalla pokemón –

Afonía.

●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●…●

_**Que malvada soy… lo dejé en la parte más interesante n_nU **_

_**¡Hola a todos en este mundo del Fanfic Pokeshipping! Bueno, admito que me tome unas buenas vacas en los fics, sí lo sé, tarde más de un mes, pero aquí estoy y estaré para terminar esta historia :)**_

_**¿Les gustó? Porque desde mi punto de vista, a mí me encantó, no sé, esta vez lo tomé mucho más complejo de lo que tenía en mente, y varias ideas se me vino para enriquecer esta historia, por ejemplo la batalla que se acerca en el siguiente capítulo, más acción y por demás. Solo espero que en la Serie XY, Serena tenga su batalla, para al menos rescatar un poco su estilo para este fic, ya que estoy respetando lo canon de la serie, en sentido de las personalidades y las psicologías de los personajes y de los pokemón. Y sí, averigüe mucho sobre las Megaevoluciones. **_

_**Espero no haberlos decepcionado sobre el tema de la reacción de Ash ante su encuentro con Tracey, no quería sacarlos del contexto, pero espero haberlos divertido con el tema de Bonnie xD era una idea que lo tenía desde antes que pensara crear esta historia (aunque supongo que en otros fics tuvieron esa idea xD)**_

_**¡Gracias por los Reviews! Realmente me motiva mucho que haya gente interesada en esta historia, también por los nuevos agregados a favoritos :3 Además que en 2 de abril se estrenará un especial de las Megaevoluciones n_n aprenderé mucho para este fic!**_

_**Ah por último, sé que el Azurill de Misty es tipo hada :3 así que nuestra amiga pelirroja se llevará una gran sorpresa ;D **_

_**Ahora a Contestar Reviews:**_

_**pokelovemaster: **_Gracias por tu Review, n_n sabes sobre el tema de la edad de Ash para mí siempre será un dilema u.u pero ya que, al menos no mencioné su edad, _solo ten en mente que la edad de Ash en este fic es del animé XY (-Edad X-)_xD Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior :) solo espero que te guste este. Nos leemos en otra!

_**hikariii94:**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado, y puedes contar conmigo con respecto a tu nuevo fic Pokemon que por cierto es muy entretenido n_n y ya que ves la Serie XY ¿Tú crees que respeté las personalidades de Clemont, Bonnie y Serena? Saludos!

**Doble-R-1076:** Jajajaja los celos de Ash hacia Tracey son evidentes en este fic (eso creo :p) aunque me quedó muy pegada ese diálogo del episodio de la isla de los Pokemón rosados de la 2da temporada, cuando Ash y Misty (Pikachu y Togepi) estaba detrás de unos arbustos, Tracey se había adelantado para acercarse a un feroz Rhydon, y luego Misty le dice a Ash que "Tracey es un observador profesional y sabe mucho más que tú" (Pikachu le afirmó a Misty) Y nótese que Ash se mostraba apartado hasta ese comentario de Misty, luego este le contestó "¡Ah sí! ¡Pues observa!" y se acerca a hacia Rhydon xDDDD Ok me fui del tema, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

_**sgtrinidad9: **_Gracias por la info de ese episodio, no lo había visto, pero lo había spoliado antes, y muchos antis lo mencionan dando confirmación al Orange (Tracey y Misty) u_ú realmente como saben que el pokeshipping es en efecto el más fuerte, cuando se trata de evidencias, quieren desmentirlo con ideas tontas (Ya lo comprobé y debo admitir que hay mucha gente ciega en este mundo xD) Pero considérame una defensora del Pokeshipping ya que realmente perdí mis esperanzas de que Ash y Misty terminen juntos, pero defiendo completamente las evidencias que poseen y me conformo de que alguna vez ambos sintieron algo. En conclusión, para mí, Ash no termina con nadie xD aunque ojalá termine con Misty.

Y con respecto a tu sugerencia de ver Pokemon XY, sé que el Amourshipping es muy inocente, por ahora, no hubo evidencias congruentes o bilaterales. Solo hay que hacer fuerza en la vista para encontrar alguna mini evidencia (Ayy mis ojos xD) pero ya no siento molestia ante los personajes, e incluso hace más de un mes odiaba a Serena, pero ahora no siento rencor hacia la chica, pero tampoco me es fiable aún, es una buena chica, pues… me gusta su vestuario xD y además no tengo internet en casa y no puedo ver videos en internet u_u y tampoco vivo cerca de un cibercafé, pero cuando salga en CN tal vez lo vea :) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y muchos saludos!

_**netokastillo: **_Jajajaja xD me acordé de varios fics que hacen que Ash o Misty sufran xD pero me estoy asegurando que esto no sea un dramón o sino me voy de mi esencia con mi estilo, y espero que este capítulo te lo haya demostrado y gustado ¡Saludos!

_**Zasumi:**_ Sí son un clásico, pero en las telenovelas ¬¬ y esto es pokemón, trataré de no cometer ese tipo de escenas ya que esto es pokemón no pokenovelas xD ¡Nos leemos pronto!

_**nova por siempre:**_ Ayyy que bueno que te haya encantado, y a mi también me gustaría que Misty conociera a Serena, hago lo que puedo para mantener su contexto de personalidad, espero que me este saliendo camuflado a la serie. Y gracias por corregirme esa frase, realmente no lo conocía textualmente así que ¡Gracias!

_**Tibetana:**_ Si me refería del tema que no tocaba a fondo con las personalidades en el capítulo 2, me refería que Ash lo hice tipo "depresivo" y a Misty no me gusta hacerla "llorona".

Pero sé que Ash es impulsivo, pero no sé a qué grado llegaría xD Y no sé a qué te referías que Misty fuera más confiada a Tracey, tampoco sé a que grado llegaría, solo sé que ellos son muy buenos amigos :) ¡Gracias por tu review y Saludos!

_**Fasara:**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también te entretenga n_n Y es verdad ¡Auch! pero espero que ese ¡Auch! de Ash termine pronto ¡Bye!

_**Dejen Reviews que motivan mucho y que es necesario para continuar con esta historia xD no se preocupen, no juzgaré a nadie :) Ya que mi próxima actualización será en Abril n_n sí o sí.**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
